


Frenemies

by catalan5truek



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, ava hates sara, ava is a vigilante, sara insists they are best friends, sara is a villian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalan5truek/pseuds/catalan5truek
Summary: Sara is a delinquent and Ava is a vigilante. Sara keeps insisting they are best friends, Ava is done with her.To be honest I don't know what this story is, I wrote it as an assigment I had for my Catalan class, then I translated it to Spanish for a contest my school was doing, and now I decided to translated it to English and post it here becaus why not, so I'm not sure how this ended up.





	Frenemies

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I had to translate this work a lot so I'm sure it's not perfectly written. Also I wrote it a year ago.  
> I hope you like it.

It was a normal day in Central City, the sun was shining, people were taking the train to go to work, and the sound of the police sirens filled the streets while the cars were passing rapidly to get to the robbery that was occurring in the central bank.

Running though the alleyways was Sharpe, the vigilante of that zone. Like always she arrived to the scene of the crime before the police, and entered the bank.

“Hey Sharpe, long time no see!” Sharpe searched with the eyes where that familiar voice came from when she saw Sara Lance, the main delinquent of the city. Sharpe had already put her in jail hundreds of times, but she always managed to get out. And the worst was that Sara thought that she and Sharpe were best friends.

“I thought I had sent you to prison” said Sharpe getting close to Sara.

“Yeah, I was, but you know how I am, a free spirit, and free spirits cannot be locked up, I still don’t know why you bother. Besides, I know you have missed me.”

“Not really” answered Sharpe “What I find strange is that you are alone, a robbery this big and no helper?” asked with sarcasm.

“I had one but…” she said while glanced to the dead body that was laying behind the desk. Sharpe recognized the body as one of the hitmen most wanted by the police.

“I can’t believe you killed a person!”

“Aii, this thing could hardly considered a person” Sharpe stared at her incredulous. “Don’t look at me like that, you know I’m right. I just let him come because he asked, but he was not doing anything I asked and he told me that he doesn’t follow orders from women, and that made me angry. Besides you know what I think of people who kill women and kids.” Sharpe stared at her not knowing how to respond when she heard the police sirens.

“Sara the police is here, it’s better if you surrender now before someone gets hurt.” She tried to reason.

“Oh, you don’t want me getting hurt, you do care.” Sharpe rolled her eyes. “Besides you know that it’s you who I prefer to lock me up” Said Sara winking, and added, “Okay, now that we’ve finally coincided we would have to look at a day we are both free to go eat at your mother house”.

“You will not get near my mother!”

“Why?”

“Because you are a killer” answered desperately Sharpe.

“Look, I’m not proud of my mistakes, but I am proud to have learned from them and have become a better person.”

“You killed a person ten minutes ago” Said the vigilante trying not to lose her nerves.

“Yes, and I’m already over it, you should do the same.” She said it so sure of herself that it made Sharpe lose it.

“One of these days I will kill you”. Said between the teeth trying to calm herself.

“Look who is the killer now”.

“I will kill you,” started to say Sharpe now angry, “I will burn you, and dance on your ashes.”

“You probably have already been told this, but wow, you are intense” Sharpe could feel how her rage was taking over, Sara was the only person who could get on her nerves, and she couldn’t handle it. Suddenly, the sound of the police speaking through the megaphone filled the silence between them.

“It looks like your friends have come to spoil the fun. I will talk with your mother to set a day to have lunch and I will tell her to communicate it to you because today you are not in the humor to talk.” Sara said it as she was getting close to Sharpe, and before she could do anything, Sara kissed her in the cheek. “See you soon.” She shouted running out of there through the back leaving Sharpe without knowing what had happened.


End file.
